Elevator Music
by Honest Misconception
Summary: Introducing Ryuuka and Rikku! YYHINU crossover  Kurama encounters a strange girl. What's this? His father and old partner are still alive! And whats Shiori's secret? Read to find out!


Elevator Music

Chapter 1

One look into his eyes told her everything she ever wanted or needed to know. "I… Why, Yune? Why?" He stepped back into the shadows and disappeared from her sight. "Yune…? You coward…" Spinning around on her heel, she stared up into the starry sky. She was only fifteen and had already seen many things. Things that _he_ had done.

\\o.O.o//

Slamming the brakes, the car careened over the edge of the cliff. Flying into the forest, it ripped through trees, its occupant's screaming. He was in the car when it hit the curb, went over the edge, into the forest, and into flames. He made it out alive, albeit near dead, but alive none the less.

Kurama shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and shaking hard. Looking around, he checked his surroundings. It's still my bedroom…Not the hospital…He rested his head in his hands and stifled a sob. His dad had been killed in that accident…When he had been living nine years as Minamino Shuichii. Oh, they had always been so close… He could be like a child around his father because they shared a certain bond. Now, he was dead. Kurama pulled the covers around him and lie back down. Biting his lip, his vision blurred. Dammit. Why him? Why did he have to die? Why…?

He vaguely remembered waking in the hospital, his mother's sobs echoing in the private room. She had escaped serious injury, and made it out with a broken wrist. Kurama had a broken leg, arm, and a few broken ribs. He had healed perfectly and quickly, lucky him. He remembered when his mother told him… that he had died. He could remember his father clearly. Yune… father…He had refused to cry, but it still hurt. Now that he was older, he realized how much he really loved his parents. It hurt like bloody hell.

"Shuichii? Are you awake?" His mother, Shiori, appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw her son's state. Rushing over to him, she sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh, Shuichii."

Kurama looked up at her, eyes glossy. "M-mother…" Shiori hugged him quietly, running a hand through his hair. "Was it the dream again?" Nodding weakly, Kurama pulled himself from her and curled into a ball on his side. Never once had Shiori seen her son so broken up. She pulled the covers over him as he fell asleep, and then left.

\\o.O.o//

Birds chirped their happy songs in the morning, blissfully unaware to the happenings of the night. Unaware of what was going on at that exact moment in the Minamino household…

Kurama cried out as his back nailed the wall again, for the fifth time in a straight row. He fell to the ground, lying in a quickly growing pool of blood. He picked himself up again, glaring at the demon in his back yard. His mother had been knocked out, but even so, he knew he would have to erase her memory.

The attack had been fierce and unexpected. Kurama had multiple gashes, and had skinned his back of almost all skin. But he continued… Or at least, tried to. His legs gave out and he collapsed, panting. He had used too much energy. His whip lay forgotten a few feet away. If…If I can just reach it…He couldn't. His body was numb and heavy. No…Mother…Something dawned on him. He couldn't fight in his human form… He would have to change to Youko… But…I can't…Not here…Mother, I'm sorry… So sorry…He fell. The rose's petal's plucked away, one by one.

A flash of red, and all went black…

\\o.O.o//

"Hey, can you hear me? Hellooo?"

"Mmmh…"

"Ah!"

Emerald eyes fluttered open and peered into… Orange eyes? He examined the rest of the figure. Female… Short red hair…Glasses…A school uniform? He blinked, his vision fuzzy. Who is she? He realized now that she had been talking to him.

"Hey, hello? Are you okay? Hey!"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Heh, don't be. With wounds like yours, I'm not sur-"

"OH! Shuichii, your awake, oh thank goodness! We are so very lucky this young girl showed up and chased those thieves away!"

Thieves? But…

"Heh, aw, it was nothing, really…" The young girl blushed. Kurama had to stifle a sigh of relief, At least mother hasn't found out. That's good.

"Sooo… Shuichii, was it?" Here, Kurama nodded. "Cool. I'm Ryuuka. Ryuuka Dresden. Actually, just call me Ryuu. It's easier to say." Nodding once, Ryuu rose. "Well, I suppose I should go. Thanks for the rice balls, Mrs. Minamino!" Ryuu waved and let herself out.

Shiori turned towards her son. "Shuichii… I know what really happened." Kurama froze. Inwardly groaning, he decided to play innocent, "What do you mean?"

"A demon. A demon attacked. Yes, I know what they are. I know because I have encountered them before. Shuichii, dear, please. I need to know about you. Who are you really?"

Kurama took a deep breath. "Mother…-" Her worried stare made him stop and think. He sighed, and decided to tell her who he really was. And who everyone else really was.

\\o.O.o//

"So, you're a demon?" To Kurama's shock, his mother was actually smiling. "I always wondered what it would be like to have anouther demon for a son. See, I once adopted a kit when I was 14. Shippou was his name. Shuichii… I'm also not who you think I am. My full name is Kagome Shiori Higurashi." And so, Shiori began to explain all of what happened, from when she fell into the well, to when it was sealed and the Shikon no Tama was re-created.

Kurama listened intently, hardly believing his ears. "M-mother… I… You knew my real father? You knew Sesshoumaru? And my uncle? Oh my…" Kurama promptly fainted, seeing as how this was too much to take in.

**((Author's Note:**

**Yes, Shiori is Kagome Higurashi. Youko's father is Sesshoumaru. His mother was Hinata, and spirit fox. The spirit fox overruled the dog side of Youko when he was born. Here's anouther fact I'mma bring in. Yune is still alive, if you haven't already figured that out from earlier.**

**End Author's Note))**

\\o.O.o//

Ow… my head…Kurama opened one eye carefully, examining his room. "Guh… All this time… I never even knew who my mother really was. Oooh…" He closed his eyes and lie there for a few minutes.

"Shuichii?"

"Nn, yes?"

"Oh, good! You are awake! I was worried when you had passed out." His mother now stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry, that was too much information right then, was it?"

"No, I'm fine. Rea-" While Kurama tried to sit up, his head swam, and for second he felt weightless.

"Shuichii?!"

Closing his eyes, Kurama reached a hand up to his head. "Sorry… What where we talking about?"

"Oh, maybe you should sleep."

"No, mother, really… I'm fine." He gave her a weak smile, but Shiori just shook her head. Kurama gave up and sunk back into bed. Shiori smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

\\o.O.o//

Wai! And there you have it, chapter one of Elevator Music. That Shiori/Kagome thing came out of absolutely nowhere. Weird, eh? I thought it was pretty clever once I re-read it. It was originally supposed to center on my character, Ryuuka. Her profile is in One's and Hundred's, which I'm still working on the first chapter. Then she will be introduced in the second chapter. So, yah!

Ciao!


End file.
